


Don’t piss off a witch

by MissCellophane



Series: Random Ideas I Had [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, I apologize if any of my Italian or Spanish is wrong, Implied Time Travel, Leo Valdez Speaks Spanish, M/M, Nico di Angelo Speaks Italian, One Shot, Open Ending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rants, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Time Travel, fluff with barely any plot, percy is percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: "Percy.""Yeah?”"Was that your mother?”"Yeah.”"Okay, just wanted to be sure."A pause then,"Oh my gods, that was your mother!"





	Don’t piss off a witch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
>  
> 
> I had to edit this on my phone but I’ll go through it again when I get my laptop back some time soon.

Nico was going to murder Leo Valdez. His boyfriend was a true idiot.

"Oh come on Nico. It's not that bad!" Percy said.

Nico shot him a glare "Percy. We are ten."

"Technically, I'm thirteen." Percy replied before common sense kicked in and he smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend.

Nico groaned and fell onto Percy’s bed "Point still stands! How in Hades did this happen?"

"Leo pissed off that witch remember?" Percy said as he flopped down next to Nico.

"Righ-Leo!" Nico sat up quickly "Hades, I can't believe I nearly forgot to get him!" He jumped off the bed and into the nearest shadow without warning.

Percy waited exactly two minutes before he returned with the brunette.

"-go around pissing of a _witch_ Leo!" 

Percy's lip twitched upwards as he caught the last of Nico's rant. Leo looked adorably miserable with that small pout tugging at his lips and furrow in his brows.

As Percy was always a sucker for cute things he didn’t even bother trying to resist his urge to get up and pull his boyfriend into a hug. Leo curled up to him with barley a protest and a slight red tint to his cheeks.

Nico was still fuming a few feet away. He had reverted to speaking Italian in his anger and was pacing the room as he waved his hands everywhere. 

“-dovresti essere più attento, idiota!”

"I said lo siento! How was I supposed to know she could throw us through time? Dios mio." Leo retorted, slumping against Percy with a huff.

Percy hummed "He's right. None of us knew she had that ability?"

Nico pressed his lips together before sighing "Va bene _fine_. Still shouldn't have pissed her off! What if we had ended up somewhere worse?"

"Hey, at least we’re together? Right cariño?" Leo said softly.

Nico gave Leo a long look, his boyfriend just peered right back with wide apologetic eyes. Nico lasted all of twenty seconds before he finally folded "Hades. How am I supposed to stay mad at you when you look like that?" He complained.

Leo brightened "So you forgive me?" He asked hopefully.

Nico groaned "Sí. Damn it."

Percy pressed a smile into Leo's hair "Right, glad that's out of the way but seriously, did we really go back in time?" He asked, honestly puzzled.

Both Leo and Nico paused "I did wake up in my room at wilderness school." Leo trailed off.

Nico nodded "I found myself out in the woods. Given my age and where I was, I'm guessing this is a little after Bian-" He suddenly cut himself off, pain in his eyes. 

Percy and Leo shared a look before tugging Nico into their arms making it a three way hug, Nico in between him and Leo.

"It doesn't seem like an illusion does it?" Percy asked changing the topic.

Nico hummed "No It doesn't but that doesn't mean it can't be." He pressed his face into Leo's chest with a sigh "Why is our life always so difficult?" 

"We're demi-gods. The whole point of us living is so we can suffer." Percy replied instantly as he rubbed a hand soothingly over Nico's side.

"I hate it. Tutto questo  è così frustrante.”  Nico murmured in annoyance.

"Don't we all." Leo sighed then added "But whatever’s  going on, I'm sure we can figure it out together." 

"Of course. You two may be dumbasses but you’re not complete dumbasses." Nico agreed.

Percy snorted "Ah thanks so much for the amazing encouragement as always Neeks." 

"S'what I'm here for." Nico replied with a cheeky grin.

"Wh-" Leo was cut off by the door opening.

"Percy, what's all the noi-" Sally paused as she took in the three boys pressed together in the middle of the room "Oh. I didn't realize you had friends over." She shot them a small, awkward, smile "I'll leave you alone then." She glanced at Percy in a way that meant he was definitely going to be explaining later before she shut the door, leaving it open a crack.

It was silent for a long moment before Nico spoke up.

“Percy.”

”Yeah?”

”Was that your mother?”

”Yeah.”

”Okay, just wanted to be sure.”

A pause then,

"Oh my gods, that was your mother!" Nico yelped in embarrassment, hiding his red face in Leo's shoulder. He murmured something in Italian which made Leo laugh.

"Y-you sound so scandalized Nico!" His boyfriend teased.

Percy also huffed a short laugh "It's fine. It's not the weirdest thing she's ever walked in on."

Nico pouted at his boyfriends then turned a narrowed eyed look on Percy "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Percy quirked a brow "I grew up in a small apartment with adhd. You really think I wouldn't of found a way to pass the time?"

Leo snorted "Do we want to know?" He asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Percy merely shot him a wink.

"Still! She doesn't know either of us at this time." Nico reminded him hurriedly, something told him he didn’t want to know what Percy used to do to pass the time.

"It'll be fine." Percy assured as he leaned down to peck Nico's cheek “We’ll figure it out.”  


Leo hummed “Yeah. ‘Sides she was pretty accepting when we first got together.”

Percy nodded “Yeah, she doesn’t really mind who I date as long as I’m happy.”

Nico nodded. They were right, Sally was always so accepting. He shouldn’t be so worried. 

Leo was able to stay quiet for all of ten seconds before he added “Does this mean I have to finish high school again? Because that was a pain in the ass the first time.”

Percy huffed a laugh as Nico shook his head in fond exasperation “Of course that’s what you get caught up on.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Translation -  
> dovresti essere più attento, idiota! - You should be more careful, idiot!  
> Lo siento! - I’m sorry!  
> Dios mio. - Oh my god.  
> Va bene. - Okay.  
> Cariño? - Darling? Or something similar.  
> Sí. - Yes.  
> Tutto questo è così frustrante. - All this is so frustrating.
> 
> If any of these are wrong feel free to correct me! I am not fluent in either Italian or Spanish so I had to look through a couple different websites so I could have missed something ^^’
> 
> EDIT!!: Thank you so much for helping me fix my translation mistakes RebelGoneWild! I really appreciate it!


End file.
